The Marriage Proposal
by Ryojin
Summary: Zen receives a marriage proposal from a princess in some far off country. Shirayuki continues to hear rumors that she just can't believe throughout the day. One Shot.


**AN: I have never written a Snow White Fanfic before, but I love the show and the characters and always thought that if something like this would happen it would be funny. This is a one shot so don't expect anything after it. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

Shirayuki was upset like she always was when this happened. Just like that time with Kiki, Zen had a meeting with someone over a possible marriage offer. She tried to keep herself busy to not think about it but that never worked for her. The only problem was the whispers around her that she kept hearing. The guards she past silencing whenever they saw her, the worried looks she received from the servants, even walking by the kitchen it would become silent.

She walked by the guard station and overheard her two favorite guards talking. They were speaking in hushed whispers, but they had not seen her yet so her curiosity got the better of her. She snuck up behind them to eavesdrop.

"I can't believe the King came all the way here from their nation to make the proposal himself."

"I know, he must care about his daughter a lot and wants to make a good match for her." They were talking about the visiting dignitary who was apparently the king of a nation.

"Do you think he is trying to do this to establish better relations with Wistaria?"

"It is such a small and new nation it would be good to have a friend with us. What do you think Shirayuki will say when she hears that Zen agreed?"

* * *

Her mind went blank. That's why everyone was avoiding her and giving her looks! Zen agreed to a marriage contract. Why now? Shirayuki thought he loved her. She had heard him say it. He had promised. And now he was engaged to some princess bimbo!

Shirayuki ran away as fast as she could with tears in her eyes. After everything she had worked for and accomplished it all felt for nothing.

She made it back to her room and bawled her eyes out into her pillow. She spent most of the afternoon contemplating what to do. Would she stay at the castle? Could she watch Zen and this princess everyday? But would she be able to give up on all the hard work that she had done to come this far?

There was a knock on the door. Ryuu's voice came from the other side. "Are you ok?"

"I am fine. I just need to rest." She was trying to hide her sniffles even though she was sure he already knew.

"Zen is here to see you. Can he come in?"

"NO!" She shouted it a lot louder than she had intended. She knew that she couldn't actually tell a prince what to do, but she hoped he would get the hint that she wasn't ready to talk to him yet. She would eventually, and she knew it probably wasn't his choice and couldn't blame him but still! How could he!?

The door cracked open a little and she could see the white hair of Zen and one of his eyes peeking through the crack. She through her pillow at the door and told him to go away.

He opened the door more and walked in but stayed in the doorway.

"Did I do something wrong? Tell me what it is and maybe I can fix it." This surprised Shirayuki. He genuinely had no clue how he hurt her.

"Did you do something wrong?! I overheard the guards that you accepted the marriage proposal!" She was fuming. Her eyes were wet, face flush, and glaring daggers at Zen. He backed away a little more from the furious woman.

"Are you upset that I agreed to the proposal?" He was definitely scared since he had never seen her so angry and it terrified him.

"Of course it would! You know my feelings for you! How could you do that to me?" He had an even more confused look on his face.

"I understand. If you wish it so I will cancel the marriage agreement." He started walking away dejectedly.

"You can do that? I thought you had marry this princess you've never met for political reasons. But now you are saying it was all up to you! That makes me angrier!" Shirayuki was getting ready to pick up something a lot heavier to throw at the idiotic prince who was definetly the most confused person on the planet.

"Shirayuki! Calm down! Can you please tell me what you heard exactly?" She stopped while holding a chair above her head that she was about to throw.

"What I heard? I heard some King from a new nation offered his daughter to you to help make alliances and that you agreed. Is that not what happened?"

Zen now had lost all the confusion that was on his face and was completely unable to speak or move because he was on the ground laughing so hard. Shirayuki was now the confused one on how something like this could be funny to him.

She set the chair down because her arm was getting tired and patiently waited for him to regain control and speak before she bludgeoned him to death.

It took him 5 minutes before he gained a small amount of control before he muttered "That idiotic old man."

"Shirayuki, I agreed to the marriage proposal because it came from a small country that had been recently founded on the borders of Tananbaum. After the recent incident Prince Raji recognized the Mountain's Lions territory as independent and gave control of it to them. Your father was made King by the people in the new territory." He was smiling down at her while she was trying to process all the information.

 _So they got their own land and my dad was made King. How does that pertain to… marriage proposal. From a King of a small country for his daughter. To Zen. My dad is a King. I am a Princess?_

Just then a loud crash came into the room and the large form rushed in and knocked Zen over. The tall man with rusty hair and a ragged look had sweat pouring down his face. "Shirayuki! I totally forgot to tell you that you are now a princess. I set it up so you and Zen can get married aren't you happy!"

Shirayuki finally found a use for the chair she had picked up earlier to throw at Zen.

As she left her room much happier than she entered with Zen talking about their impending wedding they walked over the beaten and bloody body of her father.

* * *

 _Flash back to the guards earlier right after Shirayuki left._

"I bet Shirayuki will be so ecstatic that they can get married without worrying about what other people think. Now she is a princess and they can be together it is so romantic!"

"Do you think she knows yet?"

"Of course. What idiotic father wouldn't tell his daughter before he offers a marriage proposal?"

The other guard looked worriedly over at the other. "One who would send someone to kidnap her."

They both laughed at the ridiculousness of that actually happening.


End file.
